1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a semiconductor device in which a common node and active devices are disposed perpendicular and parallel to a semiconductor substrate, respectively, and electrically connected to each other, and a method of forming the same.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, volatile and nonvolatile semiconductor memory devices have been fabricated using semiconductor substrates and silicon body regions on the semiconductor substrates in order to improve the integration density. The semiconductor substrate and the silicon body regions may be provided in the semiconductor device as discrete elements. The discrete elements of the semiconductor substrate or the silicon body regions may be active elements or passive elements that are electrically connected to one another. By use of active and passive elements, the integration density may be increased.
Conventional techniques for increasing the integration density of semiconductor devices using active and passive elements may provide highly integrated nonvolatile memory devices having memory cells, which extend perpendicular to a semiconductor substrate and are sequentially stacked on the semiconductor substrate, and interconnection lines disposed between the memory cells. However, as the number of memory cells stacked on the semiconductor substrate increases, a step difference between the memory cells formed on the semiconductor substrate increases, thereby deteriorating conditions of a semiconductor fabrication process.